


The Break Up

by FastFadingFiction



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: “Call him.” Nat thrusts a phone in Steve’s hands and walks away.Steve takes a deep breath, knowing he has to talk to Tony. He’s been avoiding it for too long.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Break Up

After the battle in Germany, then in the fight in Siberia. Steve hears on the news that Tony has returned to New York. He’s injured, but after successful surgery, he is recovering well. A global search for the Rogues is underway, so they hide out in Wakanda.

“Call him.” Nat thrusts a phone in Steve’s hands and walks away.

Steve takes a deep breath, knowing he has to talk to Tony. He’s been avoiding it for too long.

The phone rings a few times before it’s answered. “Hey.”

“Hey, you.” Steve breathes a sigh of relief hears Tony’s voice.

“So, that happened.”

“How are you?”

“Still sore. Your lucky I had a replacement arc reactor in the suit and that Jarvis sent the cavalry. Pepper is pissed.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah, but I’ll get over it.” Tony pauses, “Miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

They are silent for a few moments.

“What happens now?” Steve asks tentatively.

“Now, we…I think we need a break.”

Steve’s voice quivers, “Are we breaking up?”

“For now, until you can get your head out for ass or until the next time the world needs the Avengers. Whatever comes first.”

“Ok.” Steve whispers, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” The line goes dead.

Across the world, two of the mightiest Avengers crumble.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote this morning. I will not be adding to it.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
